Tocando el cielo
by Zuni Cripano3
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si a pesar de vivir siempre en la oscuridad, descubres una luz? y si esa luz es el amor potente que te hará sentir tocando el cielo
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan a sus 5 años sufre un accidente automovilístico que aparte de quitarle la vida a su madre, le arrebata la vista. Después de 13 años estudiando en colegios especializados para su estado, y aislándose mucho del mundo exterior, su padre Charlie y la Doctora Carmen(quien la a atendido desde que se quedo ciega)deciden que es hora de que viva su vida como cualquier adolecente normal, provocando así que se muden a forks. ¿Qué pasara si en su nueva escuela conoce a personas que después de tanto tiempo la hacen sentir viva?, ¿Si conoce a alguien que le ofrece ser siempre sus ojos?, ¿Qué pasa si a pesar de vivir siempre en la oscuridad, descubres una luz? y si esa luz es el amor potente que te hará sentir tocando el cielo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Pov Bella

Otra vez, como cada maldito día de mi vida, mi padre y yo íbamos hacia el consultorio de Carmen, escuche cuando el auto se detuvo, después la puerta del piloto abrirse, por ultimo mi puerta abrirse.

-Déjame ayudarte querida-dijo mi padre tomando mi mano y ayudándome a bajar, sentí como me guiaba, escuche el chirrido de una puerta abrirse.

-Miren quien llego mi paciente favorita-dijo una voz suave- Como estas bells?-pregunto Carmen

-Ciega como siempre-dije sarcástica

Carmen rio

-Charlie-saludo sonriendo

-Que tal Carmen?-pregunto mi padre

-Todo bien-dijo sonriendo Carmen-bueno bella vamos a revisarte-sentí cuando sus tibias manos tomaron las mías, luego hizo la misma revisión de siempre.

-Bueno terminamos-dijo Carmen

-Ok hasta mañana Carmen-dije

-Espera bella-me detuvo mi padre-Carmen y yo tenemos algo de lo que hablar contigo-finalizo mi padre

-Ustedes dirán-dije

-Veras bella, tu a pesar de ser ciega-la palabra dio una punzada de dolor en mi corazón, pero Carmen prosiguió-tienes las mismas capacidades que una persona que si puede ver, gracias a tu gran desarrollo en cuanto a tus otros sentidos-una pausa-así que tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y llegamos al acuerdo de que ya no hay razón para que sigas atrasándote en la escuela de chicos especiales-dijo Carmen

-Y el punto es?-pregunte

-Bueno hija Carmen y yo pensamos que es hora de que empieces a vivir tu vida- vida que vida? Me pregunte mentalmente- tienes 18 años y estas en el ultimo año de preparatoria así que decidí que es hora de pasar la pagina y empezar de nuevo-finalizo mi padre

-A que te refieres?-pregunte intrigada

-Nos vamos a mudar de Phoenix Bella-dijo de golpe mi padre

Me quede en shock unos segundos, luego reaccione.

-Que?, Pero por que?-dije exaltada

-Bella querida queremos que tengas una vida y la verdad es que psicológicamente no es nada sano y dudo que aquí puedas comenzar de nuevo-explico Carmen

-Pero y el trabajo de Charlie?-pregunte nerviosa

-En el lugar al que nos mudamos me ofrecen el mismo puesto en la policía que tengo aquí hija-dijo Charlie

-Y quien va a atenderme Carmen?-pregunte

-Bells cuando te a preocupado tu salud-dijo ella con ironía-pero ya que preguntas, mi primo Carlisle Cullen es doctor donde se van a mudar y ya hable con el de tu caso y dijo que no tendría ningún problema en hacerte su paciente-finalizo Carmen

-Osea que lo tenían todo planeado y no me consultaron nada-dije molesta

-Bella no soy tu madre pero te conozco como si lo fuera tanto Charlie y yo sabíamos que te ibas a negar-se defendió

-Bueno y a donde nos vamos a mudar?-suspire

-A forks hija-dijo Charlie

-Y cuando?-pregunte

-Lo más pronto posible-dijo Charlie

Y vaya que era pronto porque al día siguiente estábamos en un avión hacia forks a comenzar una nueva vida como decía Charlie.

Como si yo estuviera viva, pensé sarcásticamente

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Tocando el Cielo

Cap 2

Pov Bella

La verdad es que cuando llegamos a Forks solo podía escuchar autos y sentir frio , todo ese día Charlie estuvo desempacando y ayudándome a memorizar la casa y a la mañana siguiente me prepare para ir a mi nueva escuela, y como si la vida no quisiera castigarme mas a mi padre se le ocurrió la genial idea de llevarme en su nueva patrulla.

-Llegamos hija-dijo cuando el auto se detuvo-ven te llevare con el director.

Sentí que caminábamos por un suelo muy liso, no pude evitar preguntarme si alguien me estaría mirando, escuche una puerta abrirse y luego la voz de un hombre.

-Buenos días ustedes deben ser Charlie e Isabella Swan, Mi nombre es Marcus Volturi y soy el director de esta institución-se presento- por favor tomen asiento.

-Bella, en vista de que eres nueva y de tu condición, el señor Volturi te va a poner al cuidado de algún alumno hasta que sepas como es la escuela-explico mi padre

-Si y es una de la mejores alumnas de esta institución-dijo Marcus-¡Heidi!-llamo

La puerta se abrió y una mujer dijo:

-Diga señor director.

-Dile a la señorita Cullen que puede pasar-ordeno Marcus

Unos segundos luego

-Dígame director Marcus-dijo una voz cantarina

-Señorita Cullen ella es la Jovencita Swan de quien la hable hace 4 días-dijo Marcus

-Ah ya recuerdo-dijo y luego escuche sus pasos, por último sentí como tomo mis manos-Hola Isabella soy Alice Cullen y seré tu guía y si me lo permites también tu amiga-Finalizo, podría apostar cualquier cosa a que esta sonriendo

-Hola Alice, llámame Bella por favor-dije sonriendo

-Ok bella-dijo ella, me agrada esta chica

-Bueno hija tengo que irme nos vemos mas tarde en casa-dijo mi padre dándome un beso en la sien-Marcus cualquier cosa por favor avísame.

Luego escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-Bueno Isabella, Alice tiene tu horario, así que te dejo a su cuidado, ahora váyanse ya va a sonar la campana-dijo el director

Alice me llevaba del brazo supongo que por los pasillos.

-Tu primera clase es biología con el profesor Stanley-explico Alice-el es una buen profesor solo que no le gusta el ruido en su clase, y a veces pone exámenes un poco complicados , pero tengo la leve impresión de que tu no tendrás problemas con ninguna de la dos cosas o me equivoco?.

-No, acertaste-afirme

-Bueno llegamos ,déjame ver-decía ella-Oh ahí.

Me encamino por el salón.

-Hola hermanito-dijo Alice de la nada-Te presento a Bella Swan.

-Hola Alice, y un gusto en conocerte Bella mi nombre es Edward Cullen –dijo una voz aterciopelada que parecía de un ángel

-El gusto es mío-dije sonriendo

-Ella es la chica a la que Marcus me dijo que cuidara-dijo Alice

-Oh ya veo, bueno bella ten mucho cuidado con Alice esa querrá cuidarte hasta fuera de la escuela, seguro y terminas en un centro comercial comprando docenas de ropa-dijo Edward riendo

-Muy gracioso hermano, bueno bella cuando la clase finalice vendré por ti ,mientras tanto siéntate al lado de mi hermano-dijo guiándome, luego sentí como unos brazos me tomaron por la cintura.

-Aquí es bella-dijo Edward ayudándome a sentar

-Gracias-dije

-Adiós-dijo Alice

Se fue y la clase fue muy tranquila, cuando no entendía algo que era muy pocas veces Edward me lo aclaraba, luego llego la hora de salir.

-Adiós Bella nos vemos en el almuerzo-dijo Edward y se fue.

Unos minutos después

-¡Bella!-grito Alice-lamento mucho la tardanza mi profesor se atraso con una explicación, ven vamos tu próxima clase es historia hay que apurarnos.

Así transcurrió la mañana Alice llevándome de clase en clase , a la hora del almuerzo me llevo con ella.

-Chicos-grito ella, tomo mi mano y camino- Les quiero presentar a mi amiga Bella, la chica de la que les hable- mi mano paso de la de Alice a otra fría-Bella ella es Rosalie Hale.

-Hola Bella –dijo Rosalie

-El es Jasper Hale mi novio y hermano de Rose-dijo Alice poniendo mi mano sobre otra suave.

-Un gusto en conocerte Bella-dijo Jasper

Luego sentí como unos brazos grandes me abrazaban levantándome del suelo, dejándome sorprendida.

-¡EMMENT!-grito Alice-discúlpalo bella, bueno el es Emment Cullen mi hermano y novio de Rose-dijo Alice

-Hola bellita-dijo Emment

-Y bueno a mi hermano Edward ya lo conoces-finalizo Alice

-Que tal bella-dijo Edward

-Todo bien-respondí

-Me alegro-dijo el

Comimos, las chicas charlaban de todo, Jasper y Emment me preguntaban cosas, luego volví a clases y cuando era hora de irme Alice espero a Charlie conmigo, cuando mi padre llego Alice se despidió de mi con un abrazo y se fue, Charlie y yo comimos en un puesto de comida y en casa hablamos de la escuela, y por ultimo me fui a dormir con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Quizás deba vivir un poco mas para conocer a estos chicos, _pensé para luego caer dormida.

Continuara…


End file.
